


A Child to Tip the Balance

by Atsurekino_Kurome



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5134832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atsurekino_Kurome/pseuds/Atsurekino_Kurome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Morrígan has decided to interfere in the First Wizarding War. She is sending the one that will tip the balance. Fifteen years later Euphemia Potter is forced to participate in the resurrection of the Dark Lord Voldemort. The truths she hears in the graveyard change everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Child to Tip the Balance

**Author's Note:**

> It has been suggested to me that I make note that The Morrígan and The Dagda would only meet at a certain time of the year. I have them meeting in this chapter purely for the story line. The Morrígan has asked for his help as he is the only one she would trust to do the specific job she needed done.
> 
> For those who do not know, The Morrígan is "The Great Queen". She is a Celtic Goddess of war and death who could take the shape of a crow or raven. Supreme warrior Goddess. She is associated with the sometimes frightening aspects of female energy. Married to the Daghda. She symbolizes the power of fertility, the dark Goddess' prowess, death, war, fate. A shapeshifting war Goddess of sensuality, magic, prophecy, revenge, war. Known as Great Queen, Supreme War Goddess, Queen of Phantoms, and Specter Queen, she kept company with Fea (hateful), Badb (fury), and Macha (battle). Also known as a Triple Goddess form Maiden, Mother and Crone. Variants: Morrigu, Morrighan, Morgan.
> 
> The Dagda is a Celtic (Irish) God of the Earth and All Father. He mates with his wife The Morrigan or Raven on the Celtic New Years Eve (Samhain) Also had a secret love of Boann. Also a God of death; the father of Brighid.
> 
> A formidable fighter, but a God of simple tastes who dresses in a brown tunic, hooded cape and leather boots. Dagda had a club which could slew nine men with one end, but could bring back life with the other end. He possessed two swine, one of which was perpetually roasting, the other perpetually growing. His other symbols are the bottomless cauldron of plenty and a harp with which he controls the seasons and is the harp that is seen on many Irish flags and symbolizes Ireland to this day. God of the arts, knowledge, magic, music, prophecy, prosperity, regeneration. Known as the "Good God" and "Lord of the Heavens," he was one of the high kings of the Tuatha De Danaan and had four great palaces under hollow hills.

In the realm of the gods, The Morrígan smiled at a small glowing orb floating a few feet in front of her. She had been working on this soul for some time now and she had finally finished. This one would be one of her greatest creations and would bring a new life to the war in the human realm.

“Is this the blessed childe?” She turned to face her husband and smiled.

“She is. Have you done as I asked?”

“Tis done. The lush of a woman is giving the false prophecy as we speak. Will she really tip the balance?” The Dagda asked curiously. He was still uncertain as to exactly what his wife had planned for the war in the human realm.

“Aye, her birth will tip the balance away from our harbinger for a short time.”

“Why would you wish to do that?”

“To bring a new life to the war. It had become too predictable and monotonous.” She waved her hand images of three people appeared. “These three are marked for death—this will however only be temporary. When the time is right, they will return and she will learn truths that will have the balance tip in His favor again. He will go further with her by His side than with her against Him. It will take time, but he will win her favor.”

“And all this because you have grown bored with the war?”

“Well, that and Myrddin agrees—tis time for a change there. They are beginning to forget just who gave them their magicks. The normal punishments are no longer enough.”

“I see. Tis true—very few show their thanks to use any longer.”

“Aye. That is why she must be sent.” She waved her hand vanishing the soul to the human realm. “She will help bring the change.” With both of their parts done, they parted ways until they would see each other once again.

**Author's Note:**

> No, Euphemia will NOT be all powerful. It might seem like I'm doing that to her, but I promise I'm not. It will be mentioned several times that she has the potential to be powerful or a natural at something, but it will take time for her to learn these things. In canon had he had the right influences Harry could have been a very powerful wizard. This was shown in his ability to cast the Patronus Charm at 13, even if he did struggle with it. As you can no doubt tell from the prologue (and the tags) she will be gaining the interest of someone very powerful. Said person will take the time to actually teach her and teach her well.


End file.
